


Messages

by DragonOfChanges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfChanges/pseuds/DragonOfChanges
Summary: A note from Dean leaves Cas confused.





	

Castiel had just returned to the Bunker from Heaven. Although things were better there they were still a bit chaotic, and Cas had promised to help in any way he could. This time there had been an argument over the pecking order of the remaining angels. Since there were no Archangels left in Heaven, everyone suddenly wanted to be in charge. Castiel had taken a page from his human experience and had set up an election to determine which seven angels would lead Heavens ranks…at least for the next millennium. The whole process had been exhausting and Cas felt the beginnings of a headache as he trudged down the steps of the Bunker. Sam was sitting at the table, reading something on the computer in front of him.

“Hello Sam.” Sam smiled up at the tired angel.

“Hey Cas!” Cas collapsed into a chair across from Sam. He sighed.

“It’s good to be back. The incessant bickering among my siblings is…trying.” Sam laughed.

“Yeah, I bet. Sometimes I’m really glad I only have one!” Cas nodded.

“Speaking of…is Dean still asleep?” Sam shook his head.

“Actually he’s not here. He’s on a hunt. He got all restless and mopey, and said he was gonna go nuts if he didn’t get to do something.” Cas looked down, disappointed by Deans absence.

“Ah I see." He stood up "Well, I’m going to go relax for a bit. You know where I’ll be if you need me.” He stood and moved off towards the bedroom wing. Sam nodded returning to his work. Cas headed down the hall to his room. It still seemed strange to him that he occupied a permanent space here, even if he didn’t need sleep… He stopped by Deans door, which stood open. The room was tidy, bed neatly made. Having a place to call his own had been good for the elder Winchester. The fact that he took care of his space said that he felt safe. That he didn’t feel that it’d be torn from him, as so many things had in his life. That this was his home. 

He’d made it clear that this was Cas’ home as well. He would always have a place here at the Bunker. Cas had many brothers and sisters among the angels, but there was nowhere he’d rather be than here with Dean. Even if it was only as his friend and not…He shook his head. It was no good dwelling on that. Dean saw him as a brother, a friend, and that would have to be enough. He was about to turn and leave when he spotted something on the neatly made bed. Stepping closer, he saw that it was a sheet of paper, folded in fourths. His name was written on the front in Deans blocky handwriting. He opened it. Inside were written three numbers. 

8.3. 1. 

Cas was puzzled. Was this another play on words? What did the numbers mean? Were they coordinates? Part of a phone number? He sat on the bed for many minutes trying to puzzle out the strange missive. Then it hit him- maybe this was a code, maybe a request for help! Maybe Dean was in trouble! This thought sent him running back down the hall to the library. 

He scanned the books on the shelves, particularly the ones having to do with secret codes. The Men of Letters must have left some information on this specific code. He muttered to himself as he searched. He pulled several books off the shelf, dropping them to the floor with a thump when he saw that they were irrelevant. The noises soon brought the younger Winchester to his side.

“Hey Cas, I thought you were resting.” Cas didn’t turn, but kept pulling books off of the shelves and dropping them on the floor.

“Gotta help Dean.” He muttered. Sams eyes went wide. He spun Cas around to face him.

“Whoa, wait, is Dean in trouble? Talk to me Cas.” Cas handed Sam the note.

“I found this on Deans bed. I am not familiar with this code. I need to know what it means. Dean may need our help.” He continued pulling books. Sam unfolded the note, reading the three numbers there. His brow furrowed, then shot up, and he grinned and rolled his eyes.

“My brother is such a teenage girl!” He turned to Cas. “Deans not in trouble. He just left a puzzle for you is all.” Cas looked confused.

“Why would your brother be an adolescent female? Has he been transformed?” Sam laughed and shook his head.

“So he’s not in trouble?” Sam nodded. 

“He’s fine, Cas.” Cas still looked worried.

“But what does it mean, Sam?” Sam put a hand on Cas shoulder and handed the note back to him.

“I think he wants YOU to figure it out on your own, Cas Good luck!“ Sam beat a hasty retreat back to his research. He was SO gonna give Dean crap for this one!!

 

Cas had spent many long hours browsing the information in the Bunker, but had come up with nothing. Sam had gone to bed long ago, leaving his computer on the table. Cas sighed. OK, if the Bunker didn’t hold the answer, maybe he could find it online. He booted up the machine, and typed the three numbers into the search engine. The first result up was from Wikipedia. He clicked the link. A song reference. Typical of Dean. With a meaning… Cas gasped.

Eight letters. Three words. One meaning. 

I. Love. You.

He found the song on YouTube. By the time he had finished listening to it, tears flowed down his cheeks. Dean…loved him? Those words were not ones Dean Winchester uttered…ever. And now he was telling Cas that he was more than a friend, more than a brother. That he felt the same way Cas felt for him. Cas sent a short prayer of thanks to his Father and set to work. 

Dean returned to find the Bunker empty. He sighed. Time for a shower and a nap, then. He picked up his duffle bag and sauntered off to his room. It was all as he left it, except…There on the bed was a note, neatly folded. It had his name on printed in bold letters. Cas had found his note. So here was his answer. He’d been so nervous, leaving the note for Cas. But recent events had reminded him that life, especially a Hunters life, was short. He didn’t want to leave this world with regrets, and he would regret it if he never told the quirky Angel how he really felt about him. Even if Cas didn’t share his feelings, at least Dean would have said it to him-even if it was only in a note. He sat on the bed, and unfolded the note with trembling fingers. 

11\. 4. 1. 4E.

Dean puzzled it for a minute, then realized what it meant.

Eleven letters. Four words. One meaning. Forever.

I love you too. Forever.

A soft sound made Dean turn. Cas stood there, smiling softly at him.

“Hello Dean.” Dean had no words to reply, and needed none. He stood and swept the angel into his arms, bringing his lips to those of the one he loved.

 

Sam returned to the Bunker later that evening. When he came down the stairs the library was empty.

“Dean?” There was no sign of him, but the Impala was in the garage. He was probably in his room with his headphones on. Well, he’d just have to deal with being disturbed. They had a new case. Sam strode down the hall to Deans room. He had lifted his hand to knock when he noticed the tie on the doorknob. A blue tie. He grinned and backed off, tiptoeing back to the library. Screw the hunt. He’d call in other Hunters to deal with it. Finally!!

**Author's Note:**

> The usual non ownership stuff...


End file.
